It all begins at the Rose house
by minx29
Summary: the beginning of sonic & co and an adventure to read as there creator makes a machine called lord time. a love story distoryed then left to die in a field where will it end find out and read R&R PLZS! shadowxother
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic hope you like it!

I don't own any of the sonic character, just the made up ones. The first lot of chapters might not have anything to do with it but stick to it coz it will (A/N its a bit of a twis).

Sonic the hedgehog fanfiction

§#Introduction#§

Hello my name is ... Well ... I shouldn't realllyyyyy tell you, anyway I'm here to tell you a story, a story about magic, a story about love, a story about friendship, sadness, happiness, ending and freedom. It will be more than a story because this story is real, more real than your toilet and the shit inside! Ok enough with the detail, you'll have to guess who I am through the story for now I'll tell this little story, it begins in a field. Not just any field, a rose field and in the middle of this rose field is a mansion, a great huge red brick mansion. It was the middle of the day...

What do you think nxt chap soon! PLEASE R&R


	2. Chapter 2

§#Chapter1#§

The giant golden orb rose above the mansion, the rays shining on the roses. In the fields the figure watched as the silent sun shone on his face. He picked one of the roses from the bunch, it was big and red yet it felt so velvety. This figure was known as Modizuto robotnik (he was ginger, fat, bald and had a weird moustache like all the rest), world's famous scientist and first human to land on Sega (A/N don't know what the planet is called). He was talking his morning walk to calm him down as the doctor order. He looked at the horizon and sighed. "When I landed on this planet all i get is work and more work AND MORE WORK!" he shouted 

" Please uncle, calm down you know what the doctor said" pleaded a little voice. Modizuto turned around to see that Katie his niece was there, she was a lovely and caring girl with long blonde hair and rosy cheeks she was wearing a pink frilly top and skirt, white shoes and headband.

" By the way uncle who are you talking to" Katie asked

"Oh nobody dear ... nobody!"

" Uncle can i have that rose" she was now pointing at the rose.

" Yes what ever for" now asking the questions

" I might give it to Rozen as a present" she was now smiling

" Really" Modizuto now had his eyebrows rised

Katie laughed now gone pink as she returned to the mansion, modizuto following behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**§# Chapter3#§**

Later on in the day Katie was sitting in the living room looking out of the window while eating her ham sandwich, she was talking to herself not knowing that there was anybody around.

" **God the sky looks like diamonds yet there give this planet a stupid name like Sega"**

"**Who are you talking to?" a mysterious voice said in the background**

" **Oh nobody " Katie went pink**

"**Really."**

**The figure came out of the shadows and into the light,**

" **HI ROZEN!" Katie said with excitement and at that moment ham and bread came lying out of her mouth then onto Rozen. Katie went bright red but Rozen just laughed.**

" **God you are so funny" he laughed again and wiped his shirt clean, he was now talking to her but Katie wasn't paying attention she was eyeing him up and down. He was blonde just like her and his hair covered his eyes, he liked to wear baggy clothes but he was muscular underneath he would charm everyone with his smile though he was very bad tempted.**

"**Katie KATIE!" Rozen was waving a hand in front of her face " you ok" he asked.**

" **Yeah!" she replied**

" **Like I was saying who is the rose for"**

" **You" she gave the rose to Rozen who was now sat next to her**

" **This redness reminds me of your uncle, THE CRACKPOT!" he smiled and laughed. " The fucking twat"**

" **You know he might think the same way about you" she looked at him cold**

" **I know you're sticking up for him, why do you do it" Katie slammed her fist on the table and shouted, " I HATE IT WHEN YOU'RE LIKE THIS!" she busted in to tears got up and ran down the corridor.**

" **Oh come on babe I didn't mean it" Katie carried on running down the hall hearing the faint cries of Rozen tear burning down her face, she turned and ran into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. Rozen ran his hair back with his hand sighed and looked at the rose the sun shinning on it.**

" **Bitch" Rozen said quietly to himself. **


	4. Chapter 4

**§# Chapter 3 #§**

Katie could hear the distant cries of Rozen trying to block it out from her ears with her hands, how could he say nasty things about her uncle it wasn't fair just because (to Rozen) he's old that when she thought she needed a friend to talk a friend to listen to but nobody was around no family no nothing. She sped down the corridor rushing to her room slamming the door shut, she landed on her comfy bed looking round her the vision was blurry from her tears. " _That fucking ass of a Rozen" _she thought_ "I wish he could die I hate it when he's like this it's such a turn off"_ Her head landed on the soft silky pillow tears soaking it with black spots as her mascara ran down her face she didn't care as she let her eyes slumber into a deep sleep. 5 hours went by sending the clock to 6:00pm Katie woke up scratching her head and yawning feeling a bit dizzy. " How long have I slept" she yawned again Katie looked at the clock noting what time it was " that long shit I'm a deep sleeper" a sudden knock at the door startled Katie " Miss Katie, MISS KATIE" sang the voice " what what is it" 

" It's a present for you"

" Fine come in I'm not in the bests of moods" she grumbled. A black cubby woman came through the door with a huge grin on her face she looked tried and warm partly because she was a maid,

" Heres your present miss it's from Rozen" Katie took the big bunch of roses and scowled " what wrong miss don't you like roses" now sounding worried " I do but from Rozen, why?" Katie was puzzled, the maid shugged her soldiers then said " look at the card" she plodded out of the room and slammed the door shut. Katie took the white card into her hand scanning it carefully _" dear Katie I'm sorry for what I said to you so I'm making it up to you now I hope you like them"_ his name was signed at the bottom with a kiss " oh so he thinks he can win me over with flowers well sorry pal it's too late" she chucked the flowers in the bin smiling at the same time " you've just been binned" she laughed walking slowing out of her room.

Modizuto was laying in his chair quietly in the lab he had a piece of paper in front of him on the desk which he was drawing away a picture in his head that he would not stop thinking about " a bit there... And... FINISHED!" he held his finished picture in the air " a work of art" smiling to himself. Modizuto had draw a picture of an angel with long flowing white hair with squinted hazel eyes she had a diamond dress on and shoes the angel looked most human but had pointy ears and a long brown tail it said underneath it ( in Japanese) THE ULTIMATE LIFE FORM! " that dream I had was weird I think it was telling me something but what"

§FLASHBACK§

Modizuto woke up gazed he noticed that he was on the floor he stood up wiping the dirt of his lab coat " where the fuck I'm I" " _Modizuto Modizuto look around you're in paradise" said a voice_ " what i'm dead?" he said shocked looking round there was waterfalls birds singing and a bright light up ahead he shielded his face with his hands " what the I'M I DEAD OR NOT!" he shouted " _you are not dead you are dreaming" said another voice"you are on angel island" _Modizuto span round to see if anybody was there but nothing he turned back to the light, taking interest he started to walk towards it ( A/N and no he's not dying). 

" _come closer COME CLOSER!" _Modizuto started to run to the light "what do you what?" he asked he focused on the light he noticed a angel like figure standing in his present

" nothing but I'll give you the information the way forward is to look out of the window"

" WHAT!" "LOOK OUT OF THE WINDOW" it echoed, before he could ask any more questions the light faded into darkness. 

§ FLASHBACK ENDS §

Modizuto looked hard at the picture then out the window " the way forward is to look out the window?" silence came but was broken by a sound of a husky voice " losing it all ready old man" his laugh ran through Modizuto making the hair stand up on his back " what's it to you Rozen" his eyes locked on him

" so you do admit that you're crazy... OH! No sorry you already are" he laugh more as he came out of the shadows, " do you always make crap jokes then come out of the shadow like that"

" no not really I only do that when I see you coz that face of yours cracks me up like now" he laughed again " I mean look at I..." as he laughed Modizuto would growl grab the nearest thing to him and through it at rozen which in this case it was a lamp " HEY WATCH IT OLD MAN! I'V GOT NICE HAIR" Rozen flattened it with his hands " you know you should go to a mental hospital or something" Rozen chatted away to himself Modizuto listening trying to hold it in he was inches away of screaming at him until he couldn't hold it and kicked off.

" YOU LITTLE BASTART, LOOK AT YOU THINKING YOU'ER SO GREAT _LOOK AT ME IM ROZEN!_" he mocked walking round like a fairy " i all so heard from Katie what you said to her about me making her upset" Modizuto was pointing a finger at Rozen him as the way he is not paying attention just puffed folding his arms " she started it"

" don't you bring her into it" he roared " if you wanted to say why didn't you say it to me? Or are you chicken" Modizuto at this time was making chicken noises " so you don't think i can take you then watch me".

Rozen roared as he ran throughing a punch at Modizuto, he caught his fist with his hand and floored him in seconds. " don't mess with me i can do judo"

" as i can see" Rozen gasped winded on the floor, Modizuto kicked Rozen for a sigh to leave he quickly scurried out the lab door groaning along the way.

" stupid boy i raised him like my own and this is how he repays me" Modizuto shook his head sat back in the chair and looked out the window again then suddenly out the corner of his eye was a little floating island his eyes widened so did his smile with a leap he jumped out the chair and made his way to the plane docks.


End file.
